Ungiven Mercy
by Drown The Ants
Summary: Medusa's point of view when she was raped by the God of the Sea, in the Temple of Athena. Please keep in mind, this is Rated M.EDITED


_This Fic shocks me, it was a sudden inspiration as I watched the show of the myth of Medusa. I made sure to use rather smart words, and details. I am on a time limit here, but I am sure later on, I might add the part where she changes, and more details. But I really wanted to post this, and hope that this story will be good enough for reviews._

_**June 6th**- After finally getting around to editing this, I realized I said 'She' WAY to much. I swear, the first paragraphed had 1008070708 of them! And it seems that my reviewers wants a sequel, or something of that sort, so I am going to start working on it. If anybody has any Greek/Roman myth (preferably Dark or sad) that they would like me to write a point of view of... Go ahead and ask. :D_

* * *

><p>Medusa hurried along the stones of the Great Temple of Athena, Parthenon. Other Virgin Priestess turn around to stare at the young beauty, envy clear in their gazes. Medusa ducked her head, and hurried along to the doorway of the forty foot tall Athena. Dressed in gold, and made out of Ivory, the view of her was quite spectacular, if anybody was worthy enough to see it. The Statue of the Goddess of the Wisdom, had a elegant curls of hair draping across her breasts, as she held a single weapon firmly, as if the Goddess was about to do justice.<p>

Medusa immeditaly bowed, and kneeled on the hard marble floor. She stayed deadly still, ignoring a fly that was buzzing around, and prayed to her beloved goddess.

_ Oh Athena, I thank you for my purity I keep so, my innocence of interaction. From the very day I was swore into your service, I swore that I will give you something every week as my thanks..._ Medusa continued with her earnest thanks, a prayer that she faithfully repeated every week of her new life she had begun two years before. Her parents had given her to the Head Priestess, hoping the Goddess of Wisdom will bless them with good fortune. Giving up their beautiful, and youngest daughter,had caused plenty of pleas from unmarried men. At first Medusa was furious, she thought she knew her future. Medusa thought she would be given off to a wealthy man, have many children, keep the house neat, and grow old having Grand children. After all, most women live their lives like that. This, this foreign concept to her, changed her entire thought future.

Then Medusa realized, what a beautiful gift this could be. She had freedom, no man was here to command her. She wasn't looked down upon, if she didn't, or couldn't, bear children. There was also no man, to look at her beauty, her well-developed womanly features. Although, there _were_ women who did with undisguised envy. On the bright side, it wasn't a passion, an deadly desire, that could hinder her future once again.

At the end of her prayer, Medusa brought out a ripe green pear, with a single thread of thin gold wove around the stem. She had taken great care, to make it look elegent, and get the thread of gold that was just right.

Medusa held it in shaking hands, holding it up to the great goddess, whom she worshiped daily. Medusa set it in the fire of red, orange flames who licked the delicate pear hungrily.

"Upon you, my great goddess, I have presented you my weekly gift." She spoke out loud boldly. Then Medusa stood, slowly turning around respectfully, and walked away gracefully. Medusa hurriedly walked once again across the stones of Parthenon, to her lessons.

Poseidon frowned as he watched from the shadows. He had taken a form of a single droplet of salt water, to watch the young beauty that the gods and mortal men dreamed and lusted after. Medusa, the innocent woman, whom he will get one way or another tonight.

Medusa trudged along her lessons, listening once again to what Athena has done so far in her immortal life.

* * *

><p>"Medusa," Agile's voice interrupted Medusa's wondering thoughts. "what was the challenge the girl in the story, gave to the Goddess of Wisdom?" She asked, expecting stupidity from the Priestess. Agile was a Old Priestess, one who has been here for ten years. The older woman seemed to think, that Medusa expected exceptions because of her famous beauty.<p>

"Weaving." Medusa replied, looking her in the straight in the eye. Agile tilted her chin up, and nodded stiffly, not at all too pleased.

That was the most Medusa will ever expect for getting something right.

Lessons ended, and Medusa couldn't be any happier. She walked out of the room, talking passiontly to a friend, who Medusa had a hard time tolerating at times.

They reached their end of the talk when her friend walked up to the golden gates. Medusa frowned and stayed well away from the gates, that had men hanging out by.

"Agape!" Medusa called out, a bit concerned. "What are you doing? Get back!"

"Looking outside of this temple! I'm not doing anything wrong!" Agape called back, peeking while waving shly at the men. Giggling, catching a few looks from a few men who were busy goggling, Agape ran back to Medusa, her clear blue eyes sparkling.

"Life here is rather drab." She spoke. "I wish I was never here." She sighed, tucking out her lip a little. Medusa frowned, and made sure her hair was tucked correctly.

"I don't think so, its just the lessons."

Agape laughed and shook her head, brown curls falling loosely. "Oh Medusa! What a unqiue creature you are!" Medusa blushed, and walked away quickly, wondering how Athena would punish Agape for her words. It was an honor really, to serve the goddess. Why didn't Agape see that?

* * *

><p>Medusa kneeled in front of the goddess for the second time that day, locked in, once again, a silent prayer. Medusa couldn't sleep, she couldn't stay still. She feared too much for her ditsy friend.<p>

_ She thrives for something bigger, my goddess. I apologize for her dreadful words and her..._ Medusa thought feverently, desperate to have her friend go unpunished.

Hearing soft footsteps behind her, cause the praying maiden to jump and looked behind her. Medusa didn't want to be caught after dark, even if she was praying to the great goddess.

Then Medusa saw a bulky male, _a male!_, walking towards her, slow deliberation showing in his steps. Medusa stood up shakingly out of fear, unsure exactly what to do. Something radiated out of this trespassing male, something powerful. It sent a shiver down her spine, for her life or worse, what might happen to her.

"W-Who are... Who are y-you?" Medusa questioned, soft green eyes lowered. Walking backwards quickly, the girl hit a engraved marble wall. She was trapped. Her fingers groped around for something to defend herself, even if she probably will loose.

"Sshh.." The powerful male reached out for her as he continued to walk slowly towards Medusa. She trembled under his stern gaze, it was like he was undressing her with his mind.

"What a beautiful mortal you are." He murmured, as he stroke her raven locks. Medusa closed her eyes, desperatly praying to the goddesses Hera, Athena, Hesta, basically any goddess, to protect her under this god's bold hands.

"Don't shake, my dear... it isn't very attractive is it?" He continued, and reached towards the pin that held her length of cloth around her matured body. A simple flick with his godly hands, the very cursed hand that spoke what will happen to her. Powerful Green eyes sought hers, that was the same color, but much much more deadlier.

"Speak, and I will do this to you every night," He whispered, water gently pulling Medusa towards the God. She knew who he was now, he was the God of the Sea. One of the Big Three, Older brother of the king of the Olympians.

"Please," Medusa whimpered, hoping that he will take mercy, and realize exactly what he is doing. "Spare me. I am a Priestess, I shall experiance her anger if you..." He paused her with a searing kiss. It was wet, it was sloppy with desire. Overall, it was horrible. Not because how bad it was, but it was forbiddon for her to be kissed. It tainted her innocence.

His hand's trailed her body, cupping her breasts, touching her woman hood. The God breathed in everything on her, every little touch he made lessensed her innocence, purty. It also caused pleas of mercy, that were fallen deaf upon his ears.

Later, Medusa swore the Statue of the Goddess of Wisdom eyes glistened with Revenge.

Searing pain, was all she felt. Pain, as he completed her treachery of having this happen to her. He moaned words to her on how amazing she felt, beautiful she was, and how he might do this again.

Why, another replay of this might kill of her, if her Patron didn't get to her before that.

Thrust after thrust caused fresh weeps of pain from her. Medusa didn't beg anymore, she knew it was too late. Medusa wasn't dumb. She considered doing the job herself, while the Sea God kept thrusting. This ordeal, this horrible event, was truly ruining her future. Why, Medusa knew gods driven by lust did this. She never thought they would do this to her, Medusa was priestess after all.

But Medusa was quickly reminded she wouldn't be after this. No, a Priestess of Athena was innocent, and untouched. The last Priestess to be found tainted... just thinking about it caused shivers down her spine.

Finally the Sea God was done, after releasing his seed without second thought. Collapsing on her, not caring that his weight caused waves of new pain in her petite figure.

"You were a wonderful entertainment, my dear Medusa." He told her, dressing himself once more. She didn't remember when he had unclothed himself.

"Why?" Medusa whispered, her voice cracked and pitiful. The God of the Sea raised an single eyebrow, that was perfectly shaped.

"Because I had to have you. Untouched, a wonderful beauty, what wasn't there not to lust after. What wasn't there to have."

He vanished then, and didn't even bother to have her clothed again. So she laid there in shame, in a puddle of her own blood, waiting for her punishment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now please review, it will only take a minute!<em>**


End file.
